Black Friday
by axlorg89
Summary: Black Friday is the day were stores give amazingly cheap (Or expensive) deals for you. Black Friday is a day where all hell breaks loose over socks. Black Friday is survival of the fittest and is especially most important to bargain-hunter Lucy Heartfilia. What she didn't expect was finding a bargain for romance. Nor did Natsu Dragneel when he took a frying pan to the face.


**Ok guys, explanation time! The reason why I haven't been updating is because of my grades. I finally got them back up so now I get my laptop back! Sorry for just suddenly disappearing! This will be a short story and about 3-5 chapters for the series.**

**If you didn't know, Black Friday is a day where most shops give insanely cheap (Or insanely cheating) prices. It gets really crazy that people even get hurt when that day starts and doors open. In popular stores, people camp with a tent and all that to be first in line. Some at a week. Another thing, Cyber Monday is like Black Friday, only without the physical fighting and being there. It's basically shopping online with cheap/cheating deals.**

**Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gamestop, the Oculus Rift, Best Buy, or Fairy Tail**

Chapter 1: Day 1

A 17-year old Lucy Heartfilia was making her way to GameStop. Normally, she doesn't shop for games but _Fairy Tail_ is a game she would buy. _Fairy Tail _is an MMORPG (Massive multiplayer online role playing game) which is a game that uses the Oculus Rift (Think Sword Art Online). She only played a demo of it, and it was GREAT! Surprisingly enough, they are only giving away 10 at her local Gamestop. If you didn't get it, you had to wait til next year on Valentines Day to get it. The people who got it on Black Friday would get more experience then those the next year.

Of-course, she had told her friends her plans. She just told Mirajane, EverGreen, and Erza. She had to spare Levy out of it. She specifically told them to help her with other shops because she did want some cute clothes which those three were conveniently going to. Erza and Mirajane were not easy to get pushed around and were great to get items fast. EverGreen was a risk-taker. She was strong and once punched someone in the face on one Black Friday just to get a pair of _Veliza_ Brand socks. The thing with her was that EverGreen could easily forget about Lucy's wishlist for her own. The reason why she excluded Levy was because the poor girl was terrible when it came to this kind of stuff.

For one thing, she was tiny and could get easily trampled. Once, she got punched by a random brunette while fighting over socks. Another reason was because she didn't want to worry her best friend with worries that could possibly lead more then her ending up in the hospital. Besides, Levy decided to rely on her boyfriend Gajeel to get her stuff. Funny though. When Levy almost got trampled over by hundreds of feet (She mistakenly went to BestBuy) Gajeel was the one that saved her and it was obvious what happened after that.

Lucy just had to get two games, one that she wanted, and one that was requested by Wendy, a girl she was babysitting. The blonde had to decide which one was more important. Sweet Wendy's _Dragon dance dance revolution! _Or the most amazing game in the entire world... She flipped a coin. Heads for Wendy's first and Tail's for Lucy's choice. She flipped it and cursed herself, _Every time Tails wins, why now do you(coin) let heads get a turn_! She decided to get her game first. After all, it was a rare game and she doubted Wendy's game would get sold out. She would camp a week and the good news was that her school was on fall break.

She turned the corner where GameStop was while holding her things and came to stop which was the front of the store. The moment she got to the front of the store, a person appeared in front of the shop. It was a boy that looked her age but a few inches taller then her. They looked at each other's body for a second. Lucy had to admit, he was sexy with pink hair. Not gay at all! She stopped surveying his body when he reached his waist. So did he. They both had camping gear and a backpack on.

Immediately the blonde motioned for the pink-haired male to keep on walking forward. He did the same. Both of them didn't budge. "I was here first" He growled with his eyes glaring, as if to scare her off. Normally she would let the person have their way on common stuff, but this was _FAIRY TAIL_ at stake here. "No, I was Mister!" Lucy responded sweetly though her eyes showed an icy glare.

"..." The guy looked strong and masculine but his eyes widened as he quickly pointed with his hand behind her. "Is that...a brand _Veliza_ purse on sale for 95% off?" He exclaimed. "At the store across the road?" He added quickly.

Lucy immediately whipped her head back and ran towards the direction of the store until she stopped. She didn't see the store name since the tree was covering but as soon as she got closer, she saw the sign. _We-buy-anything!_

Cursing the guy, the blonde ran back towards GameStop only to find a green tent fixed up. That guy was first in line!

_Why do I always have to deal with these type of things!_

She set her tent up behind that brat's tent up and began to set everything up. Her tent was pink with a mega lock on it. Who knows what could happen if your sleeping. Quickly unpacking, Lucy got out of her tent and kicked the one infront of her. She felt her foot meet a budge that yelled in pain. The blonde heard a zipper unzip and there he was. The male in all his wretching glory.

"Hey! What was that for!?" He shouted at Lucy. "You tricked me!"

He snorted. "I was first either way"

"You..." Lucy could feel her anger bubbling up.

"Me what..."

"You gay idiot!" She splurted out.

The guy doubled over as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"What's with the pink hair then!?"

"It's natural"

"Suuure" Lucy sounded out.

"You wanna feel it? It's baby-soft and 100% real" He suggested.

"Wha- No! I don't even know your name!"

"Name's Natsu" The pink-haired male responded.

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet- arghh, I didn't come to feel your hair!" She replied automatically but quickly realized she was getting off-topic. She started feeling a bit dizzy now.

"Nice to meet you too Luigi, now promise me you won't do that ever again" Natsu told Lucy with a dazzling smile that stretched ear to ear. Lucy, who was now confused, repeated, "Do what again?"

"Exactly! I'm going back to my tent, glad to be neighbors" The male shook her hand dramatically before going back to his tent and zipping it back up. Lucy needed to lie down.

…

…

It was night time and according to her watch, exactly 11:45 P.M. Just 6 more days. She began to rest her eyes again until they flew open. _THAT BASTARD! HE TRICKED ME!_

…

…

Natsu woke up at the sound of a girl screaming in frustration. He chuckled loudly. "Man, if every person that will camp over here is like her, I could get 5 games of _Fairy Tail_ before they could."

Incidentally, he said that out loud... He noticed too when he saw a curvacious shadow infront of his tent holding another thing that looked like it could've been a frying pot... Wait... IT IS A FRYING POT!

**Short opening. Don't worry my peoples, every chapter will be longer except for the ending (Beginnings and ending are short) So tell me what you think? I have a lot of story idea's but I'll be updating all my stories first before doing so. **

**Hate it? Love it? Tell me right here!**

**Question of the day: **_What was the first pairing you shipped in Fairy Tail?_


End file.
